


A Hair-Trigger Does Not a Relationship Make

by twinsarein



Category: Smallville
Genre: Dirty Talk, First Time, Jealousy, M/M, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-01
Updated: 2010-02-01
Packaged: 2017-10-09 16:17:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/89298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinsarein/pseuds/twinsarein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark comes to Lex for advice.  For once, Lex isn't inclined to give it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Hair-Trigger Does Not a Relationship Make

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mrstotten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrstotten/gifts).



  
 Monday through Friday, Lex goes into the plant to do the things that he has to be physically present for – meetings with the shift managers, meetings with the plant manager, inspections, dealing with complaints that have already passed through the lower levels of management, and anything else along those lines.

No matter what’s going on during the day, though, he does his best to be home and working at his desk by 2:45.  No one asks him why he makes such an effort, and he wouldn’t tell them even if they did. However, sometimes, like today, the effort pays off.

“Hi, Lex. You busy?’

Looking up from his laptop, Lex forces himself to suppress the full-blown smile that wants to take over his face. It won’t do to show that much pleasure at Clark’s arrival. Instead, he allows a small smirk to quirk his lips up.

Looking down at the quarterly reports on his laptop, due in the morning, he shuts his laptop with a snap of his wrist. “Nothing that can’t wait. What’s up, Clark? You look…” Lex breaks off and really registers more than just Clark’s presence. His friend is drumming his fingers against his right thigh, the right foot is tapping on the floor, and he’s, _oh god_, biting his lower lip. “…anxious. What can I do to help?”

Clark comes into the study and Lex can’t make eye contact with him, with the way his gaze keeps flitting all over the room. “I need…something happened at school today and…I need your advice. If…if you have time.”

Getting up from his chair and walking around his desk, Lex puts a hand on his friend’s back and guides him to the couch. “I always have time for you, Clark. Have a seat, I’ll get us a couple of waters, and you can tell me all about it.”

Clark practically grabs the water out of his hands when he holds it out, and downs half the bottle in two swallows. Closing his eyes, he takes a deep breath, and suddenly, finally, makes eye contact with Lex. “I need you to tell me how to top someone.”

Lex, who’d just taken a sip, swallows it down the wrong way and starts to cough. “Wha…what?! I…think you need…to repeat that. I couldn’t…possibly have heard right.” He can barely breathe, let alone talk coherently, but Clark seems to understand him nonetheless.

Leaning over, Clark starts rubbing his back, which sends shivers down Lex’s spine. Shivers that can thankfully be explained away be his coughing as he struggles to breathe correctly again. “Mom always says that pounding the back isn’t helpful, but I hate just sitting by and doing nothing. I’m sorry for blurting it out like that. I was just so nervous. I had a whole build-up in my head, but when I opened my mouth…”

“I..I get that, Clark…I really do. But, why the hell do you need to know…how to top somebody?” Lex is very relieved that his breathing is improving, but he really needs to find out what Clark’s talking about. He has the feeling that he has some people to kill, or maim, or something equally as awful.  How had he missed this? If Clark wanted to try men, why hadn’t he come to Lex? Lex isn’t sure if he’s more hurt, angry, or jealous. He also isn’t sure which one is going to win out.

“Well, there was a teacher at school…”

_Right, fired and brought up on charges at the very least…_

“…today was his last day…”

_Not fired then, blackballed…and brought up on charges, of course…_

“Actually, he was a student teacher, if it makes a difference…”

_Only in that I can get him expelled first, then blackballed and brought up on charges. I seem to have settled on anger. Good. That is by far…_ 

“…he pulled me into a supply closet and was touching me all over before I knew what was going on.”

_Maybe I should eviscerate him before I have him expelled. That might land me in jail, though; maybe I can maim his hands at the very least for touching my Clark. And, where the hell was the faculty while this was going on? Hmm, so anger and jealousy…_

“It felt so good, so much better than the other guys from school I’ve been fooling around with for the last month.”

_A month! This has been going on for a month and I didn’t know? Why would Clark keep something like this from me? He’s always come to me with everything…shit. Anger, jealousy, and hurt – I truly am a Luthor. We don’t do anything by halves. _

“He…he made me hard so fast, Lex. Only a few minutes. Much faster than ever before, and when he opened my pants and touched me…”

_Castration! Why didn’t I think of that before? To get away with it, I’ll need…_

“…it didn’t take me more than another minute to come all…all over his h-hand. He wiped it off on my pants. I was lucky I had my sweat pants for gym in my backpack.”

Clark isn’t looking at him again as he finishes, and Lex is disturbingly grateful for the opportunity to get himself under control unobserved. “As interesting as all that is, Clark, what does it have to do with you needing to know how to top?”

The question makes Clark blush hotly, but Lex is still feeling too unbalanced to enjoy flustering his friend, as he usually does. “Oh, he…uh…he said he liked my…my size, that he’d enjoy the stretch and burn. I’m supposed to go to his apartment tomorrow, since its Saturday.”

_Fire. Fire is often untraceable if the arsonist is smart. Since I’d do it myself, I know I could get away with it. I’ll need an accelerant…_

“But, I haven’t done it before; I’m afraid of hurting him.”

Lex runs a hand over the smooth dome of his head and tries to bring his errant thoughts back under control. The familiar gesture helps soothe him a little. “Clark, why do you feel as if you have to do as he says? Do you even want to go to his apartment?”

Clark’s mouth opens and closes a couple of times in obvious confusion.   “I…I must. I have to care about him, or I wouldn’t have responded to his attentions so quickly. I must have been repressing my feelings, because he was my teacher and I didn’t want him to get reprimanded or fired.”

Lex is instantly suspicious of the way Clark is phrasing things. “Responded to his attentions? Repressing your feelings? You didn’t want to get him reprimanded? None of that sounds like language you would use, Clark.”

The younger man shrugs him shoulders, and still evades his eyes. Turning on the couch more, pulling one leg under him so he can focus entirely on Clark, Lex grabs his chin and guides his eyes back to his own. “Tell me, Clark.”

Clark’s hands start fidgeting around with his sweatpants, but Lex waits him out. Finally he sighs. “It isn’t, really.   It’s what he said when I told him how surprised I was at how fast I…I came.”

_The sonofabitch! I really am going to have to turn him in…after I hurt him._

“Clark…” Lex has to stop to get some control of the anger vibrating through him. A little of it is directed at Clark for never telling him about his desire to try the same sex, but most of it is directed at this other man, and he doesn’t want it bleeding through right now. “Clark, of course he could make you come fast. He has to be in his twenties if he’s at the end of his college years, so he’s likely had a few lovers, at least. He’s experienced, and probably knows just how and where to touch for maximum effect. Certainly more than the others your own age you say you’ve been fooling around with. The higher feelings such as caring don’t enter into that, at all, and certainly not love.”

Letting go of Clark’s chin, Lex grabs his water and takes a quick swallow to give himself time to think, some time to get his composure back. He can’t believe how a simple afternoon had turned into such a tangle of emotions so quickly. As he wraps his lips around the neck of the bottle he hears a swift inhalation, but by the time his drink is lowered, Clark is looking at down at his hands. 

Gathering his thoughts, Lex continues. “As good as what he did felt, Clark, it was the result of experience. He gave you the quickest orgasm he could, because he knew he was doing something he wasn’t supposed to, something he could get in trouble for if he were caught. It sounds like he wanted to make sure you were hooked by the pleasure, too. It wasn’t the result of anything special you felt for him, not based on what you’ve said so far. **I** could make you come just as quickly, if I tried.”

Clark had been looking increasingly crestfallen and embarrassed as he’d gone on, but Lex couldn’t make himself stop. He wants to help his friend, but he’s having trouble seeing past the array of emotions Clark’s confession and question have made him feel. At his last sentence, though, Clark undergoes a sudden change.

“You…” Clark only gets the one word breathed out before his eyes roll back in his head and he sways alarmingly.

Reaching out, Lex pats at Clark’s cheeks, trying to get his friend back with him from wherever he’s gone. “Clark, are you alright?  Clark?”

A small whimper comes from Clark, a sound Lex has never heard from the younger man before. It’s a sound that zings straight through him, tightening him up in all the best places. “I…Lex, I…you could make me come.”

The hurt and anger come to the front at the thought that Clark doesn’t believe him. “Yes, of course I could. I’ve had more than my share of lovers, both female and male. I’d know just where to touch you to get you…”

Clark puts a hand on his arm. It feels hot enough to sear, and Lex has to resist looking down at himself. He knows he’s fine. “No! No, I meant that you **could** make me come.”

Dropping his hand from Lex’s arm to rest on his knee, Lex can’t stop himself from following the move. His eyes land helplessly on Clark’s groin, and he pulls in a deep breath. “God, Clark! Is that because of me?”

Shuddering at Lex’s question, Clark only nods his head.

Pleasure and arousal joins the amalgam of emotions at seeing the size Clark’s erection had grown to, just from Lex’s assertion. “Just because I said I could make you come?”

Moaning, Clark’s head gives a jerky nod this time.

Running his eyes over the outline of Clark’s erection through the fabric of the sweatpants, Lex practically salivates at the thought of leaning down and mouthing the hard length through the cloth. He manages to refrain by the skin of his teeth. Looking back up, he locks his eyes on Clark’s and notes the dilated pupils.

“Jesus, it’s so arousing to know that you got that hard, that quickly because of what I said, Clark.” It’s a struggle to keep his hands off of the younger man, but Lex wins that challenge, too. “I wish I could take you in my hand right now.  I’d start out stoking you so slowly you’d be begging in seconds. Begging me to do it faster, harder. And I would…eventually.  Trust me when I say that if I made you come that way, I wouldn’t clean your come off on your pants; I’d lick my hand clean. You smell so good even from here; I love a chance to taste you on my skin.” 

Lex knows this isn’t a good idea, not with the way Clark is confused about what the other man had done earlier. Lex isn’t strong enough to deny himself completely, though. He wants, almost needs, the opportunity of seeing Clark in passion. Besides, he’s feeling a burning desire, that he isn’t going to explore too much right now, to stake a claim on the younger man and to replace his experience in the closet with something even better.

Clark’s loud moan at his words has Lex’s cock throbbing in his pants. He wants to touch so badly. He isn’t going to, though. He wants the two occasions to be completely separate in Clark’s mind, and he wants to make Clark come faster and harder with less stimulation that that so-called student teacher. This hadn’t been on Lex’s agenda today, but he’s nothing if not adaptable.

“Truthfully, I don’t really want you in my hand, Clark.  At least, not just my hand. I want you in my mouth. I want to feel you stretching my lips wide and sliding down my throat. I want to taste you on my tongue, to lap up everything that spills from you. To rub my tongue over the weeping head of your cock repeatedly and then dipping it into your slit, pushing in until it burns.”

Clark’s hitched breaths, glazed over eyes, and little whimpers are driving Lex to distraction. He doesn’t let that slow him down, however. “Fuck, Clark. Do you have any idea how sexy you are right now? I want to take your mouth and swallow all of those delicious little whimpers. I could survive on those alone for days. But I know what those sounds mean; you’re feeling empty and want to be filled. I’d start off with a finger.”

Reaching out, Lex rubs a single finger over Clark’s bottom lip. He doesn’t allow it to sink past the edges of Clark’s teeth as he wants, as Clark’s eyes are practically begging it to. Instead, he pulls it back and continues. “I’d push it into your mouth, beside my tongue, and have us both get it nice and wet. Then, I’d reach down and rub is over your sweet, little hole, back and forth until you fed me more sounds. It would just be that single finger at first, but I’d bet you’d be craving more in seconds. I’d continue to stretch you a little longer, but not too much because I’d want you to feel me sliding into you, filling you, making you burn.”

Still holding Clark’s gaze, the only parts of them physically touching their knees, Lex can tell when Clark loses it. His whimpers increase to a moan and his whole body tenses, then jerks. Looking down Lex can see Clark’s erection pulsing under the sweatpants. The smell of his release is suddenly sharp in the air. The heady rush of knowing he’s just made Clark come with the power of his voice is almost enough to make him come, too. Not quite, though, and Lex isn’t sure if he’s glad or disappointed about that.

Clark reaches for him and Lex allows a brief embrace, but much sooner than he’d like, he pulls back. Clark looks confused as he moves away. “Lex?”

Leaning forward, Lex brushes a soft kiss over Clark’s lips, pulling back before he can deepen it the way he wants to. “As much as I want this, Clark, I can’t let us do it right now.”

“What do you mean? Were you playing with me?” The uncertainty and hurt is clear in Clark’s voice.

“No! God, no, Clark. I’d never do something like that to you. But you just thought you cared for someone just because he’d made you come in a few minutes. I don’t want your emotions to get any more mixed up around me and what we just did. Although I can’t find it in me to regret what just occurred, I shouldn’t have let it happen. I want you to know exactly how you feel about me, to know what you want from me if we take any relationship between us further.”

“But…Lex! Please!”

Reaching out, Lex strokes the pads of his fingers down Clark’s neck and almost says yes to those pleading eyes and the trembling lips. Then he gathers his resolve and he gently places a hand over Clark’s mouth. “Don’t, Clark. Please. I’m trying hard to do the right thing here, and it isn’t easy. Don’t make it any harder on me.”

Clearly unhappy, Clark hesitates, but then solemnly nods his head. Sliding his hand from Clark’s mouth, Lex keeps going until it’s buried in the brunette’s hair. There, his tenderness ends.   He pulls backwards until Clark’s forced to look into his eyes. “Tell me you won’t go see that teacher of your’s tomorrow.”

Not able to shake his head, Clark blinks his assent. “I won’t do that, Lex. Even though you don’t want to hear it right now, it’s easy for me to tell the difference between what just happened with you and what happened with him earlier. With him, it was nothing more than g-getting off. With you…with you…I can’t even find the words, but it was more than just coming, it…it touched me deeper than that somehow. I wish I could explain better, but I really don’t want to see him again, or even think about what we did in that closet. I just want to remember you.”

Lex feels a knot of tension release at Clark’s words. Unlike Clark, he knows exactly what the difference is, and his heart swells at what the young man is unknowingly admitting. He isn’t ready to enlighten him just yet, however. He does loosen his hold on the thick locks of hair, although he doesn’t let go quite yet. “Good. And the others you’ve been playing around with?”

“No one but you, Lex. I promise. Not even girls.”

Nodding his head again, Lex lets go of Clark’s hair and smoothes it back down. “That’s very good. There’s only a certain number of deaths even I can cover up.”

“Lex!”

“Just kidding, Clark. Just kidding.” _Mostly._


End file.
